


Just Say Yes

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: What happens when both people go over their Christmas spending limit?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is something special for dramione84 because she loves these two! And I do believe that I am starting to love them too! <3
> 
> Title: Just Say Yes  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood  
> Summary: What happens when both people go over their Christmas spending limit?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

It was Christmas Eve. The table was set. Presents were wrapped and sitting under the perfectly decorated tree. Dinner was almost ready.

Everything was perfect, except one thing. Oliver was late coming home. Not that it was anything new, but it bothered Marcus all the same. He was hoping that maybe with it being so close to Christmas that it would encourage Oliver to come home on time.

Checking his watch for the fifteenth time, Marcus walked into the kitchen to check on dinner. The crust on his mac and cheese turned the perfect shade of golden brown. It was Oliver's favorite. He needed everything to be perfect. Tonight was going to be a night that he and Oliver remembered for a long time to come. Tonight he was going to ask Oliver to marry him.

It was the perfect Christmas present, even if it was a little over their spending limit. He just wouldn't tell Ollie how much he had spent. The deal was no more than £50. Well his present was just a tinsy bit more than that, he thought while patting the little black box in his jacket pocket. Besides the sentiment behind it was the important part after all, not the cost.

The sound of the door to their flat opening pulled him out of his thoughts as he spun around and spotted Ollie struggling to come through the door with all of his quidditch stuff. A warm smile grew on his face.

"Ollie! You're home!" Marcus exclaimed as he walked over to the door to help him with his stuff.

"Hey, Marcus. Yeah finally. Coach decided to run practice long today," Oliver grumbled as he dropped his stuff just inside the door and reached out to give Marcus a hug. It had been a long day and practice had been miserable because it decided to snow.

"I guess Coach forgot that it was Christmas Eve," Oliver huffed before placing a quick kiss on Marcus's lips, "It smells great in here. All this for just us?"

Marcus nodded proudly as he grabbed Oliver hand pulling him into the dining room. He was excited to show off his hard work. Tea candles laid out on the table in the shape of a heart around their wine glasses filled with the best wine one could buy in the Wizarding World and just a few rose petals scattered about for an added effect.

"This is nice. Seems a little extravagant just for dinner for us," Oliver muttered as he looked around the room.

"Christmas Eve is the perfect time to be extravagant. Besides I wanted tonight to be special," Marcus said as he rolled his eyes before getting their dinner out of the oven, "I made your favorite dinner and then got a Christmas pudding for dessert."

"Sounds great," Oliver answered pulling out a chair to have a seat at the table.

"But before we eat, do you want to exchange one Christmas present a piece? That way we can have a special moment just the two of us before everyone gets here tomorrow morning," Marcus asked with his back turned to Oliver so he couldn't see the nerves starting to show on Marcus's face. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat and he wanted to be perfectly calm when he proposed.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Oliver said, "Let me go get yours from under the tree real quick."

"Okay or we can sit in the living room," Marcus responded taking a deep breath before turning back around and walking into the living room over by where Oliver was standing.

Oliver smiled as he turned around to find Marcus sitting on the couch waiting for him to join him. He knew that he had spent just a tiny bit more than what they had allotted to spend on each other, but he couldn't wait to see the look on Marcus's face when he opened the box and found a set of car keys to the brand new car he had bought with the bonus check he got from the team for their outstanding season this year.

"So do you want to go first?" Marcus asked nervously. He was greatly relieved when Ollie nodded his head.

"So before I give you this, you have to promise not to be mad at me," Oliver said cautiously as he started to hand over the little red box. Marcus raised his eyebrow confused as to why he would say that before he handed him the gift.

As he slowly lifted the lid of the box he began to understand why. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ollie, what are these the keys to?" he asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Your new car," Oliver said quickly as he looked from Marcus's face to his hands in his lap. He started fidgeting with his fingers, which is something he always does when he's nervous.

"My...new...car?" Marcus stuttered. Oliver nodded in response.

"How did you afford it?" he asked.

"We got a bonus check from the managers for Christmas because of how well our season went and I knew you needed one," Oliver said slowly watching the smile grow over Marcus's face, "I know it's a little bit over the spending limit, but it was something you needed."

"It's okay. I went over our limit too," Marcus said as he got down on one knee in front of Oliver.

"Marcus, what are you doing?" Oliver said raising his eyebrow.

Marcus slowly pulled the black box out his pocket and opened it towards Oliver as he spoke, "Just say yes, Ollie."


End file.
